The invention relates to a sealing element and a turbomachine as well as a method for manufacturing a sealing element.
In turbomachines, such as for example aircraft engines, it is necessary to provide seals between the housing of rotating structural components, such as for example rotors or rotating sealing lips (web seals). Abrasive Inlet seals for aircraft engines are for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,011 A or DE 10 2004 057 360 B4. Here, honeycomb structures are used, for example.